A Faded Touch of Blue
by Tofazz
Summary: Moxie gazed over the stallion in front of her, as the crowd stared at them in turn. Fellow nobles, dignitaries, and her parents had all gathered here, in the balmy mansion of her birth, to witness this occasion. The final words had been said, and they were now officially husband and wife. But she was not happy; this was not her wish. Artwork: /sCqR9nLtPnE


**A Faded Touch of Blue**

Moxie watched as her future husband walked down the hallway, greeting everypony in the ceremonial way taught to him since he was just a foal. This salutation involved a quick tap of his hoof on their shoulder, but instead of closing his eyes like he was taught they remained open. Many of the elders down the aisle flinched when met with the deep stare of Athaal. He was supposed to close his eyes and bow to show his respect to those who honored him with their presence. Normally an action such as this would cause an uproar, but on his wedding the elders remained silent.

She let her eyes wander over the vast hall in which she sat at the end of. The walls had a grey color with tinted windows along them. Between each window a pillar stretched up into an arch to the roof, and from each of these pillars hung a crystal chandelier that sent light throughout the temple. The floor had no design; it was just gray tiles laid on top of sand. Much to her wonderment, the hall was built bigger and higher than it would ever be needed. It towered over any other building in Saddle-Arabia, and the inside of it was equally impressive. It almost seemed like the builders compensated for something.

"Eyes forward, Moxie!" came sharply from her mother, "And show some decency; lift up your jaw."

"Yes, Mother…" Moxie answered with a laden voice.

Moxie looked at the posture her mother sat in and tried to mimic it with little success. Her mother was named Afraa after the white sandy dunes that ran endlessly around the city. Her coat was pearly white with shades of yellow in it; her mane had a velvet black color and it glistened in the sun from the scented ceremonial oils in it. Her eyes were deep blue and often referred to as the gems of Saddle-Arabia.

"You are lucky to be marrying Athaal; he's very generous and kind. Try acting like you realize that." Afraa said with a stern voice.

Moxie tilted her neck back and donned an elegant sway in her neck, just as she was taught. Her brown mane smelled like desert blossoms, tingling in her nostrils as it entwined itself in the gusts that came in from the open windows in the big hall. Her coat looked like dark ivory and her ears, wings and hoofs had a shade of ocean blue. She tucked her hoofs under her body, resting gently on top off them. Her tail was adjusted so it lay in a straight line behind her. For tonight, both her mane and tail had been braided and clasped with a band prided with red and orange gemstones.

The brooch on her chest glimmered in the inkling sunlight in the room, the deep orange sapphire in it matched her eyes, and around the stone itself it was a set of pure white wings with tips shaded in crimson. The dress itself circled around her chest and flowed backwards. The design in it made her dress look like it was in constant wind, with gradients of pure white and ivory white lain together. Around her hoofs it was bound in waves, gracefully tucked so it barely touched the ground. On the brooch, a red transparent silken gown was attached and laid carefully over the dress. The fabric was so thin that ripples were sent through it with every little motion she made.

The areas around her eyes were painted bright yellow in a form that ran down her cheeks and pointed at the grooves around her muzzle. The pattern and color was painted on her to show fertility and hope of a good life. But for her it also made her deep orange eyes shine even more. On her ears a ceremonial piece of gold had been put on, the metal was joined together in layers making it look like scales of a dragon. It was attached with an ocean blue chain to her ceremonial bridle; made in the same way as the ear pieces, but donned with pure gemstones.

"But…" Moxie started.

Afraa shifted her eyes over and looked directly at Moxie without moving her head. "No buts, you are lucky your father did not cancel this wedding."

"But why can't I have my blue ribbons?" She asked hastily.

"You know that those are only for those who are pure in mind and body, your little trip to Canterlot took that away from you!" Afraa hissed. "And must you have that lock of blue hair with you? It's just a reminder of what you have done."

Moxie opened her mouth to protest, for her the lock of blue hair was a memento of the last decision she made as a free willed pony. From now on she would be under her husband's will. But seeing her mother's eyes glare at her, she sealed her lips.

According to her parents, she was very lucky in the first place to get to marry into another noble family. Unlike all the other Pegasi in Saddle-Arabia, Moxie had a gimpy right wing and could not fly. In their culture, any abnormalities or defections were looked down on as a sin or shame for the family; her parents were no different, stripping Moxie of her noble name the day they had discovered her condition and never speaking of it to anypony.

Blue eyes, like Afraa's, were normal here in Saddle-Arabia; it was also common to have green eyes. Moxie, however, had eyes like the clearest orange sapphires. It was told that once a stallion stared into them, he would be lost forever in their impeccable beauty. According to legend, equines with eyes like hers had been touched by the very sun itself upon birth. This made her a very favorable wife for any noble stallion, even with a gimpy wing.

Athaal finally approached Moxie and bowed his head towards her. "You look absolutely beautiful today, my dear. Will you make me the happiest stallion in Saddle-Arabia and become my wife?" He said in a voice soft as sand.

Moxie looked towards her mother, which gave her a sharp nod. She slowly rose and placed her forehead onto his. While in that position, she said loudly so everypony in the hall could hear. "I will, with my mother as a witness, and with my father's blessing. I will accept your proposal and become your wife till death does us apart." She kissed him gently on the lips before sitting down once more.

Athaal bowed and his green eyes glared at the lock of blue Moxie had in her mane. She saw the muscles in his jaw tighten before he turned and made way to the circle that was to bind them together for the rest of their lives.

Moxie's eyes wandered over her future husband. His dark brown mane hung down to the side in a braid similar to hers, but was tied together with a golden ring instead of a band. And his coat was light brown with pearly white shadings. His eyes were unique as well; while they were green like emeralds they had a dark ring of black around them, the mark of a great warrior. His eyes scared her at times; they showed compassion, but they also showed when he was angry by intensifying the black around them, just like now.

The gimpy winged Pegasus had reasoned that he was quite handsome in his own way. And Athaal had always been kind to her, ever since they were little foals. He didn't even change when they were told that it was decided that they were to marry. He had just smiled and continued to play with her like nothing had changed. It wasn't until they grew into their teen years that she had noticed any change in him. He started to become more gracious around her and always tried to impress her. He was always trying to play the game of wooing, even if he did not need to. It was only when other stallions approached her that he changed for the worse; he acted like she was his property.

Moxie snarled at the thought. The eyes upon her were not those of cherished friends or well-wishers; they were those of a merchants, carefully appraising a prized gem and holding back their jealousy. But her life had told this story all the time; her childhood had been snatched from her by the announcement of her marriage to Athaal. Days spend gleefully cavorting about the mansion and laughing with her friends became hours upon hours of cooking, of walking with books balanced on her head, and of talking quietly with new friends: ones that her parents had chosen for her.

A shudder went down her spine; once she reached her teenage years her mother had decided that she needed to gain lessons in how to please her husband in the bed as well as in any other form. So Afraa had picked out the two servants which she deemed the most beautiful and ordered them to show Moxie how one would act in the bedchambers. And most importantly, with instructions from Afraa, they needed to show the proper position for a noble to mate in. This was thought to give the best chance of producing a foal with sapphire eyes.

During those lessons, except for a certain amount of arousal, all Moxie could think of was that the poor ponies in front of her mated against their wills to show her how it would be on her wedding night. She had also noticed that after a while the mare servant started to moan as they continued to obey Afraa's orders. During the sessions where they reached that point, Moxie had looked at them with curiosity while a burning sensation emerged between her own legs. A feeling of embarrassment washed over her from her reaction, and the fact that her mother was sitting right next to her did not make it any better. But while she flushed with arousal and shame, Afraa looked at the servants like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She ran her hoof down the lock of blue hair entwined in her mane. Her whole life had been decided for her, everything was coordinated to the tiniest detail. Everything except the one trip she had taken to Canterlot without the permission of her parents.

* * *

Moxie let out a gasp. Not for her life could she have imagined Canterlot castle to be in such splendor as it was now. Her eyes traveled over the gigantic structure and compared it to how it was earlier that week. Down the grey walls hung crimson banners adorned with the mark of the sun and moon princesses. The walkway leading into the castle itself was littered with small luminescent orbs on the edges, glowing brightly with all the colors of the rainbow. And above her flew the weather pegasi, releasing some sort of dust into the air, that entwined with the wind creating distorted fractal forms.

As she set foot upon the cobbled walkway she was stopped by a unicorn guard briefly. At first, she had tensed, but relaxed quickly as she saw how different the guards here were compared to home. The guard approaching her did so with a smile, saying something that he just needed to do a quick check with his magic, and she would be free to go inside. He touched her lightly with his horn, sending a ripple of magic through her body, tingling to the very tip of her feathers.

Moxie reached down into her front pocket and pulled out the golden ticket that was required for entrance. The trip to Canterlot was supposed to be only in the city itself, and never to the castle. Luck had stricken her, though. An elderly stallion needed to go home before he could attend the gala, and upon seeing Moxie traversing the streets, he gave her his ticket and said that the gala was something any foreign visitor should experience if they got the chance. The old stallion had refused to take her payment for the ticket, painting a great display of generosity and kindness from the ponies of Canterlot. Quickly inspecting the ticket she held up for him, he let her pass.

Slightly baffled, Moxie made her way towards the big building. With a wry smile she took note of the guard and how he behaved. Back at home, the palace would be at a complete lockdown with guards every few feet apart. But here, even with the threat of last year's Changeling invasion, they only had two guards at each entrance, doing quick magic checks on each guest that arrived. And most importantly, reasoned Moxie, the guards did so while making sure that each guest felt welcome. In Saddle-Arabia the guards could be punished if they were too chipper at work. According to the nobles and rulers, it demeaned the ponies they worked for if they used their time being nice instead of focusing on the job they were supposed to do.

She entered the huge hole in the wall with a sense of relief, being so far from home was tiring in its own way, but so exciting. At home she would only sit and learn how to be a good wife to Athaal in all possible ways, whether it were cooking, cleaning, respect towards her mate or in pleasure. It had been her life for the past ten years. She wanted to explore the world, not get married. Not yet at least. A sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't like she had anything to say in the matter; her father had decided how her life would go a long time ago. Shrugging her head, she decided to turn her attention to why she was here, other than the fact that she had ran away from Saddle-Arabia.

Moxie followed the music through the halls of the castle, bobbing absently with her head along with the rhythm. Further down it was a huge door in the wall which the music emitted from. With a quick leap of her hoofs, Moxie entered the huge ballroom. She raised a hoof up to fend off the glaring light that came from the crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof. The floor had been painted with the markings of the sun and moon, flowing together like two different liquids running into each other. The image stretched from edge to edge over the floor. Placed around the room, huge pillars stood firmly in place, creating a bridge between the roof and the floor. At the bottom, they had sleeves engraved with images of ponies, which she reasoned were important for the history of Canterlot.

The mere sight of the room made Moxie stand enraptured in the doorway. Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined such a great hall. Back home the most impressive things she would be able to see was the gardens that grew behind her house. It wasn't because Saddle-Arabians were bad architects, but Afraa thought it was unfit for a noble wife to travel and converse with commoners. The only visitors Moxie was allowed to have were her future husband, Athaal, and some friends her mother had chosen for her. Moxie also suspected that, even with her deep orange eyes, deep down her mother was ashamed that she had given birth to a Pegasus with a gimpy wing and tried to hide her from the rest of the world.

She jolted together as a loud cough came from behind her; she jumped to the side and turned to apologize. She had no idea what customs they had in this country and quickly decided that even if she was a noble back home, nopony knew that here and it was best to be modest.

The pony that startled her was a unicorn with a brilliant azure coat. Her mane was blue like the clearest sky and had stripes of light ice blue in it. Her eyes glared towards Moxie. They were as clear as the most impeccable amethyst. From her withers flowed a pearl white gown with streaks of yellow entwining themselves in the waves of the fabric. Her hoofs had the same color as her gown, and they elegantly swirled up around her legs. Around her crest hung an ocean blue gemstone embraced with pure gold, which was adorned with luminescent white pearls.

The azure unicorn had the company of a brown Pegasus; he ignored the confrontation happening between the two mares and throttled along into the room. The unicorn lingered behind and stared intently at Moxie, leaning closer with a grin smeared over her muzzle. Her horn touched Moxie's forehead, sending a fluttering sensation down her body and making the gimpy winged Pegasus shudder in delight. The unicorn bit gently on Moxie's left ear. It was just hard enough to make her flinch.

"Trixie likes your eyes… Trixie will see you around tonight, be sure of that." She said with a soft voice before trailing away after the brown Pegasus she came with.

Moxie wore a perplexed stare as the unicorn left and softly rubbed her hoof over her ear. Her mind tried desperately to make sense of what just had happened. Her thoughts battled over whether it was common for the ponies in Equestria to greet each other like this, or if this was some kind of ritual performed in the doorways if two mares met there. After a quick inspection of the arched hole, she shrugged. Finding nothing unusual, she decided to go along with her night as planned.

* * *

"Moxie!"

Moxie snapped back to reality at the sound of her mother wheezing her name. Her eyes scanned around, quickly seeing her father standing in front of her holding a black rose entwined in a red silken band in his hoofs. His eyes looked at her with a stern gaze that she knew all too well. He only gave her that stare when he thought she did something wrong. Not reacting quickly enough on her wedding day was enough to force that stare.

She rose and bowed slightly to accept the rose around her crest. She held her head bowed, knowing what would come next. Even after numerous rehearsals, she hadn't come around to accept it. The rose that rested on her crest meant that she was about to let go of her old life, and vow to make do on Athaal's every single whim.

She looked ruefully down before she turned her eyes to her father. Ghalib had a black coat with a white ring around his crest; his mane was white as the purest snow with streaks of dull grey entwined in it. On his pasterns rested golden rings emblazoned with the family sign: a gleaming sapphire. His eyes had the color of emeralds, staring intently at his daughter.

"As your father, benefactor and guardian, I grant my blessing for you to marry Athaal, joining together in a sacred bond that will hold you together through your whole life. The mark of our family will forever be worn on you, so that you never forget your roots. And when you bear foal, they will know that their mother, and themselves, have the genes of a proud and noble family." Ghalib paused and put a hoof on Moxie's forehead. "Do you accept this sacred task? Will you make Athaal your husband; and father to your children?"

_There's nothing sacred about this, you only want to strengthen your own position at the cost of my life._ Moxie thought before she nodded and said. "I, Moxie Fayha, accept this sacred task. With my life I will prolong the life of our clan; I will be a faithful wife to Athaal and bear his children."

Ghalib smiled with satisfaction and turned, waiting for Moxie to arrive at his side so he could lead her down the path towards the circle on which Athaal waited for her. She rose and placed herself next to her father, a little behind, just as she was taught. Her head bowed down slightly, just a little, to show respect to the elders in the room. While they walked forward on the red silken carpet, no sound could be heard except the faint whispers of the ponies standing around them, pointing and wondering why Athaal would want to marry a mare with a broken wing.

Moxie could feel her stomach turn with every word she heard. Every different comparison between the value of her eyes and the deficiency of her wing made her angrier. Her face flushed red with rage as they looked at her like a chart wandering down the aisle for their approval. But to react on it was something she could not do, her father and mother would disown her immediately, and for what it was worth she still loved them. But the other ponies in this room could fly to the moon, for all she cared. She didn't know them nor did she seek their approval.

Ghalib came to a halt and stared at Athaal. The young stallion bowed gracefully to show that he accepted Ghalib as his step-father. Moxie's father then turned and walked down the carpet once more, leaving his daughter in the hooves of the noble from east of Saddle-Arabia.

The pony making the marriage complete was an old unicorn stallion with a light gray coat. Over his muzzle he had a dark beard with strands of white hair in it. His green eyes looked ruefully at Moxie before he opened the book to speak his part and the last of the ceremony. He looked over the grand room gracefully and then back at her one last time.

Moxie smiled towards him, she didn't know why she did it, but she felt that she wanted to let him know that everything was fine, that he shouldn't worry. This old unicorn was the only pony in Saddle-Arabia that knew how she felt. And bound by old traditions he was now forced to marry her even when he knew she didn't want to be married. So Moxie did the only thing she could, smile, pretend that everything was fine, if not for her own sake, her friend should not need to worry about her. In her darkest hours, he had been the pillar which she could rest on.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "The bride has accepted the black rose and the proposal of Athaal. With the power invested in me by the crown of Saddle-Arabia, I perform my duty and pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Athaal, "You may now place the golden crown on your wife's head to fulfill the bond between you."

Athaal nodded and lifted a hoof down the aisle. From the back a servant emerged, carrying a red silken pillow placed on a silvery tray. On the red fabric rested the crown of Athaal's mother, which would now be passed on to Moxie. The crown itself was of simple design and looked like the typical tiara, but in the center a huge opal was embedded. Around it was gemstones of different colors and sizes stretching out to the edges. The golden surface reflected the dim light inside and painted parts of the room in a beautiful hue. The gems in it gleamed softly, and glimmered as the crown moved.

The servant stopped right in front of them, bowing his head towards Athaal. With a brash motion he took a hold of the crown and nodded for the servant to disappear. A smile crossed over his face as he turned to her. He placed the golden tiara on Moxie's brown silken mane with careful movements.

He let go of the crown and whispered. "I have waited for this…"

Moxie tossed a hesitant glare at the light brown stallion, she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could her old friend interjected.

"With this, a sacred bond has been made between the two ponies standing in front of me." The old unicorn paused and looked at Moxie with a face that looked like it was burdened with a thousand sorrows. "These two will face many struggles through their lives, as we all do, but through the bond created tonight, they will have each other to thrive through. But most importantly, their relationship will be bound upon mutual love and respect."

The last words felt like a knife in Moxie's chest. These words weren't the ones used during the practice wedding. Her orange eyes turned to Athaal, who was now her husband. A vein pulsed on the side of his neck, and his eyes glared at the blue lock of hair in her mane. She swallowed. Over the time they had spent together, Moxie had noticed a few changes in Athaal. Despite those changes, he had always been calm, collected and kind. Never before had she seen such anger in his eyes until now.

She got pulled out of her train of thought as the hall burst into a cheer. On the stage placed in the back, the wedding band started to play the songs her parents had picked out. Moxie's eyes wandered over the room. All of the guests started to move around, seeing as the main ceremony was over. Food was placed out for the guests by servants when everypony had their attention on her and Athaal's ceremony. It was custom for the servants to be seen as little as possible. If they weren't fast enough it wasn't uncommon for them to be punished severely.

A pair of hoofs took hold of her jaw and turned her head around with a strong movement. Athaal pressed his lips to hers, dismissing the resistance Moxie put up both from surprise and the force of the kiss. She took a step back once Athaal released her head and glared at him; for Moxie this was her first kiss with a stallion, and for it to be done in such way hurt her more than she had imagined. Her husband showed no gentleness or passion, only the forced kiss with a sense of claim and anger from his side.

Athaal leaned forward, so close that Moxie could feel his breath tingle on the fur of her ears, and whispered, "I can't wait… for I have waited for this way too long. Tonight… we're finally husband and wife," He then leaned back and smiled at her, "but let's not disappoint our parents. Let's go down to our seats and eat some of the food my servants have prepared for us."

Moxie felt a veil of fear grow up inside her; it was something in his tone that scared her. Athaal hauled her after him down the stairs, making her feel like an item to be tossed around at whim. With no other choice, she followed him as best she could. She turned her head to see if the old unicorn would still be there. She was hoping to get some comfort from his gentle stare, but instead she got a stab of panic when he was nowhere to be found.

She quickly regained her hoofing and walked down the red carpet next to her husband. They sat down on two huge silken pillows with a braid of golden bands sewn on at the edges. The table in front of them was laden with delicious food. It had everything from plain cactus salad to honey dewed seaweed from the town of Manesail. The drinks were imported from a small farm in a town called Ponyville. The zap apple wine from them had a much lighter color than the one made in Saddle-Arabia, and had a much lighter taste.

Feeling fear grow into a disgusting ball in her throat, Moxie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Athaal's cheek. "I must take my pardon, dear, I need to use the restroom. I will be back at your side soon." She whispered and cringed as the words held no meaning to her when spoken.

"Don't take too long." Athaal quickly answered.

She left the table and headed down towards the restrooms. Once out of sight, she made a left turn and headed out to the balcony of the temple. Once there she leaned over the railing and looked out over the white sandy dunes stretching as far as her eyes could see. Over the horizon the sun slowly fell, bathing the desert in an orange glow matching her eyes.

Moxie gritted her teeth together. On today, of all days, she should be happy. Every mare dreams of having a wedding with such splendor. But for the life of her she couldn't. No matter how much she tried turning her head around it, she wasn't happy. Even if Athaal and she had known each other since they were just small foals, it was not her choice to wed him. Perhaps if it wasn't forced, she would have chosen it later in her life, but now… she could only think of what could have been with her life.

"I knew I would find you here."

Moxie turned and saw her mother approaching her. Afraa's features weren't as strict as before. There were no harsh glares or frowns, but only the stare of a mother concerned for her daughter. She walked up beside Moxie and joined her in watching over the white land slowly turning gray.

The opal eyed Pegasus swallowed, "I'm sorry mother. I shouldn't have left Athaal's side so soon. It's just…" She said and sighed heavily.

"There's no need to explain yourself, for I know how you feel. I did the same thing myself when I married your father." Afraa said without taking her eyes away from the desert.

"I thought marriage was supposed to be between a mare and a stallion that loved each other; not like… this." Moxie said as she turned to her mother.

"My daughter… the day you were born was the happiest day of my life; as like with your father. When we walked in the garden, I held you in my hoofs. Around us, the birds sang, and in my mind, they sang for you; a filly born with eyes orange as the last rays from the sun. I knew, on that very day, that you would become something greater than I. It may not come now, but I have a feeling that life has more in store for you than you can imagine. Athaal will be the one who will help you through whatever life throws at you. He has a strong will and a sense of duty to protect those near him." Afraa laid her neck around Moxie's. "Yes, we were angered by your trip to Canterlot, because it broke the conducts here in Saddle-Arabia. But more than anything, I was proud. You dared to do the one thing I didn't: you explored the world.

"You may think all that I have taught you is odd, and that a mother shouldn't do such things to her own daughter. But I have done so only with the best of you in mind. I have only wanted you to be more prepared for this life than I was. And I have done so as best I can, even while bound to the ritualistic rules we have here." She retracted her head and smiled warmly. "As you grew up, I have been proud in seeing how you took each challenge head on, even with your difficulties. Every time I get the chance, I tell other mares I meet about my daughter, how proud I am for your achievements, how proud I am to tell everypony that you're my blood. Remember that no matter what you do, Moxie, I will always be proud of you for who you are."

Moxie swallowed. 'Proud' was the last word she expected to hear from her mother. She had done nothing in her life to make anyone proud of her, much less her mother. She had always known that her parents loved her. After all, they were family. Standing in front of her mother's warm smile, she could not help but wonder if her father felt the same.

Moxie turned away from her mother and stared out over the desert once more. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asked.

"Because there comes a time when every pony needs to grow up, and when they deserve to know the reasoning behind everything that happens." Afraa sighed before she continued. "I know what you're thinking… that your father made you marry Athaal just so he could increase his political standings in the city.

"But you have only seen small parts of it, Moxie, you have no idea how many parents wanted their foal to be your husband. They all longed to have a daughter with orange eyes such as yours. Your father and I have been in countless meetings with many parents seeking to marry their foal to you, and it went on for years. We chose Athaal because we know his parents and we believe he will become a fine husband to you."

"What about my wishes?" Moxie quickly said with a high pitched voice. "Why can't I choose a husband after my own wishes? I want to fall in love and then marry, not have it decided for me."

The sun eyed Pegasus hesitated. She knew she could talk to her mother about such things when they were alone, but it still made her uneasy. It was something that lingered from the social conducts. If she had decided to talk to her mother while in the open with more ponies around, she would be disowned. In the Saddle-Arabian culture, respect meant everything, and the way Moxie talked to her mother now would be looked at as the highest form of disrespect. Afraa had made it clear that she should not be afraid to talk to her, she just had to choose the right place and time, such as now.

Afraa smiled, "I'm telling you all this so you know that we only want the best for you. I didn't love your father when we married and I stood just as you do now, pleading for a reasoning to why I had been put in such a position by my parents. But after time passed, I grew to love him and I believe that the love built up over time by common trust and values are stronger than the one built up by emotions. And I have no doubt that you and Athaal will share the same love that me and your father do."

"But why did father stare at me like he does when I have done something wrong just now?"

"Deep down your father feels betrayed by your actions. He has put much effort into this marriage, and the trip you took to Canterlot could very well have made all his hard work insignificant." Afraa answered with a heavy voice.

"But… was the trip so bad? I don't understand why a visit to Canterlot would matter so much?" She quickly asked.

Afraa glared at her daughter, "Do not act so innocent and naïve. You know very well _why_ that trip mattered. It's not the trip itself, but what you did on the trip together with that unicorn." She paused and looked out over the balcony. "It is important for the husband to be their wife's first lover. If that innocence is gone on a mare, she may be deemed unfit for marriage. That is why it is so important that you realize what you did, and why Athaal was so kind to go through with this marriage anyway. Your hymen cannot be regained, but his pride can after time."

Moxie nodded, "Yes, mother."

Afraa turned and said as she walked away, "I hope you will come to trust our decision, Moxie, linger behind a little and think about what I just said. But do not wait for too long or your husband will start to wonder where you have taken refuge."

Moxie watched her mother turn the corner and disappear to the ballroom. She lingered behind thinking about what she just had been told. Perhaps her situation wasn't that bad. It felt good knowing that her parents had chosen Athaal for other reasons than Ghalib's political position, but there was something that bothered her. The way Athaal acted after he placed the crown on her head, and what he said… she shuddered. It was probably nothing but a spur of the moment action.

She slowly started to walk back to the ballroom after her mother. Her mind was not focused on her waiting husband, but rather on an azure unicorn and the night she met her. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking back on that night, but it was her last act of freedom and her first experience with another pony.

She quickly dismissed her thoughts as she sat down next to Athaal. She felt his hoof rest upon hers, and turned a careful smile towards him. Maybe her mother was right about the whole subject. Perhaps in time they would become true lovers. But even with those thoughts it was something inside her that screamed, telling her that this was not how she wanted it.

Time passed slowly; ponies walked up to the newly married couple and congratulated them on their happiness, leaving presents and wishing them a happy wedding night. The interruptions were many and frequent, but slowed down after some time had passed, allowing Moxie to eat the food made ready for her.

The rest of the night could only be described as a boring charade. Speeches were held by important nobles, mostly congratulating Athaal about his new wife with eyes of the sun and treating her like an item more than a pony. Moxie snarled as the last pony sat down, none of them truly wished their marriage well. They just had to make sure a pony of Ghalib's stature saw them in the wedding. At last her father stood up and cleared his throat. She felt her stomach knot in thought of what he might say.

He scanned the room from side to side before he started, "My dear friends, thank you all for coming to the wedding of Athaal and my beloved daughter. As you all know, I'm a stallion of few words, but let me tell you that I have known Athaal since he was but a little foal. I know that he will treat my daughter the way she deserves, and I know he is the only one that can keep up with my daughter's energetic nature." Ghalib stopped and stared at Moxie with a smile drawn upon his lips. "And I know that in time they will grow to love one and another." At last he raised a golden goblet. "Now, let's celebrate the future happiness of the happy couple!"

The room burst into life as Ghalib ended his speech. Customs said that after the father of the bride was done with his speech, the couple would enclose their marriage in a ritualistic dance. Moxie followed her husband to the center of the room and placed herself in the starting position.

She laid her hoof on Athaal's shoulder as he did the same; they bowed their heads forward so their foreheads met. They started to slowly move to the side, each step carefully taken. Around them, other couples joined in a grand display of elegance. In the air, flower petals of white and red flew with the wind in a fluid motion. The petals swirled and gently laid itself over the floor like a blanket on which they danced soundlessly.

The servants ran over the upper part of the room, shutting every window one by one. At the stage the band started to play once more the carefully chosen tunes. In the air, sunflies had been released, flying above the dancing couples like small fiery orbs, illuminating each of them in a flickering red glow.

Moxie and Athaal moved so they stood side by side, gently placing their muzzle on each other's back. They slowly walked in a circle with their eyes closed before they broke the trancelike state and took a few steps back. While the other couples danced around them, they stood frozen in a locked stare. They slowly moved forward and ended the dance by pressing their lips together under the starry sky created by red orbs in the room.

As the room burst into a joyful cheer, Moxie looked around, and lastly to Athaal. _I… don't know, mother, it doesn't feel right,_ she thought as she felt the strong hoof of her husband rest on her back.

* * *

Frozen in place and completely awestruck, Moxie watched Celestia standing at the other side of the room. The princess watched over the sea of dancing ponies with a smile crossing her lips. Moxie moved slightly forward to get a better look at the Alicorn, finding it difficult from behind the crowd in the room. Jumping up and barely getting a glimpse of a secluded clear area in front of the stage, she quickly decided that it was worth an attempt to get to see the princess of the sun better.

She maneuvered herself through the crowd between her and the scene where the band was playing for the dance. She jumped across the field, weaving side to side in an attempt to not hit any of the ponies that danced. She hit a few, but even then, she was greeted with a warm smile, seldom anything else. Almost at her destination, she bumped into the azure unicorn.

Trixie, as she had called herself earlier, stopped her dance with the brown Pegasus and turned towards Moxie. Her violet eyes walked over Moxie's form while a half grin drew itself slowly over her muzzle. A light blue hue embraced the lock of hair that had fallen down Trixie's face and moved it. She then turned once more and faced her dance partner, saying nothing to the Saddle-Arabian noble; only winking at her as she turned.

Her eyes locked onto the mark on Trixie's flank, which was a wand together with a blue halfmoon like mark. She looked back on her own, but there was no mark such as that. She had heard tales of the cutie marks that appeared on every pony living in Equestria. The marks had vanished in Saddle-Arabia, only very few gained them, and those were most of the time guards. For years scholars had wondered why the marks had vanished. Coming up with nothing substantial, they had come to the conclusion that the culture donned over the years had slowly taken away the possibility for many to gain their mark and discover their talent.

Moxie moved forward to the open area. She looked back at the brown Pegasus and wondered if he could be from Saddle-Arabia as well. His eyes were green just like her father's eyes. His mane and tail was white with a dark green stripe in it. It was a green so dark it could be mistaken for black. And the mark on his flank looked almost like the royal seal of the Pegasi guard back home: two wings arched upwards. She bit her lower lip and shook the thought away and turned her attention forward.

Her orange eyes wandered over the scene, enraptured by the sight of it. The ponies playing there did so with eyes closed, moving intact with the music they created. At the far end, a grey pony with velvet black hair set herself out from the rest. Instead of having her eyes closed she had them fixated over the ocean that moved in rhythm with the music, almost if she was calculating how much the music was liked.

Her gaze shifted between the stage band and the princess of the sun, not managing to decide which one to focus on. She had never seen a band such as this, but the princess enthralled her in ways she could not describe. The multicolored mane and tail whipped in the air as it was in constant wind, even inside where there was no breath to mention. Her clear magenta eyes watched over her subjects with care and wisdom. The golden crown she had donned for the night glimpsed of pearls and precious stones embedded in the pure gold it was made of. Moxie could barely breathe. The sun was important in her culture, and here she stood mere feet away from the one who made it rise every day.

Between the beauty of the princess and the harmonic tunes played by the orchestra, Moxie lost track of time. Her trance was only broken by the tapping of a hoof on her shoulder. She turned to see who would break her bliss, only to see the unicorn from before standing there with a grin. Behind her, the brown Pegasus glared towards them with jealousy burning in his eyes. Moxie turned her eyes back to the unicorn in front of her and smiled while she tried to suppress her insecure swallowing.

Trixie's lips tugged back into a wider grin. She leaned forward and whispered calmly, "Don't mind him; he's just back-up entertainment for Trixie tonight." She leaned even closer, letting her breath tingle on the sensitive fur in the noble's ears. "But Trixie has found something else to entertain her..." She said with a secure tone in her voice.

Moxie took a step back with a confused look drawing upon her face. "You mean... what?" She swore silently to herself. Even if she understood most of what would be said in this weird language, she knew little of how to speak it herself.

Trixie narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue over her lips as she began to walk around Moxie. She looked over towards where the brown Pegasus stood last, only to see him gone. Her whole body tensed as Trixie moved closer to her gimpy wing. Almost on cue, a hoof was put on the spot between her wings and pressed lightly. Surprised by the brash action, Moxie let out a tiny yelp. Nopony was allowed to touch the nobles back home unless permission was given.

"How adorable. You don't speak much of my language, and you're tensing up so nicely by my touch." Trixie said quickly, following with a laugh.

Moxie took a step forward and turned, her eyes furrowed into a glare. "No...No touch." She said as calmly as she could.

"So you don't like being touched on your wings..." Trixie said while a devious grin emerged over her muzzle. "Tell me, is it because of your cute little wing, or is it something else?" She leaned forward and whispered, "That was more a moan than anything... do you, perhaps, have some sensitive muscles there?"

Moxie's face flushed, "N-no!" she hastily responded.

With a brow cocked up, the azure magician leaned back. "Ah... such cute voice. Trixie will have fun with you."

"Leave!" Moxie hissed before she made an attempt to move to the outer balconies.

Before she managed to take a step towards the balconies Moxie felt a hoof grab hold of her and pulled her back. With a swift motion, the unicorn rose both of them up on their hind legs and put her hooves around Moxie's stomach. Their noses touched barely and their eyes locked.

"Now, now... let Trixie give you an evening you'll never forget." Trixie quickly said.

Moxie opened her mouth to protest, but in a matter of seconds she was tossed to the side while still being held in the hooves of Trixie. Not being used to only moving on her hind legs, she lost balance and fell backwards. A soft tingling played on her fur as a light blue hue of magic enveloped her and pulled her back up.

Around her loin the set of hoofs tightened their grip and elegantly swung her around in a circle. Her mane flowed elegantly with the motions they made. No action was rash, and each step taken with grace. The roof above them spun as they moved into a circular arch. She let out a gasp as she got pulled in. The warm body of her dance partner clung to her side. Their dance floated over the floor like a wave moving over the softest sand. The unicorn's hooves guided her with a tender touch, and not once did she feel forced. It was a certain edge of sensuality to everything she did, never too hard and never too rash.

Trixie rested her chin upon Moxie's shoulder and said. "Take a look around us and feel the stares of the_fine_ ponies of Canterlot."

Not quite understanding the sentence, Moxie let her eyes wander around them. All over the room she could see couples dancing much like they did, completely ignoring the two mares. She was about to turn towards Trixie again when she saw a stolen glance from one of the other mares in the room. She swallowed, the eyes quickly turned away from them again, but the short moment was more than enough to tell exactly what the mare thought. The gaze was weighted with disgust and disapproval.

"The _fine_ ponies of Canterlot are not as kind as they want you to believe. As soon as you fall outside of their social _rules_ they look down on you like some abomination." Trixie said before she pulled her head back.

"I..." Moxie said as her train of thought stopped.

All around them glares were being shot from the couples dancing around them and nobles standing near the walls; some with disgust and others with mild curiosity, but none of them stopped dancing and moved on to what they were doing themselves.

"Makes it a bit exciting, doesn't it?" Trixie said, stopping their dance.

Moxie shook her head; but deep down she felt a sense of excitement. The stares made her uneasy and the need to escape the room grew. She could split from the unicorn's grasp if she wanted. Even though the hold was strong, it was never harsh. She remained silent, but the need for this unexplored feeling increased while the glares faded around them.

"Come!" Trixie said as she grabbed a hold of her hoof and led her down one of the halls connected to the ballroom.

They rushed over the red carpet and stopped under a torch after a little while. They were far enough away that the musings of the orchestra sounded like a gentle buzz in the background. Trixie tossed her onto the wall so the light of the playful flame over them played with the moisture in their eyes.

Pinned against the wall, Moxie stared at the blue unicorn as she gazed back with eyes half closed and burning with passion.

"Your eyes... so magnificent." Trixie whispered with her face so close that her breath played with the sensitive fur over Moxie's muzzle.

Moxie felt a burning sensation grow from her chest, spreading slowly throughout her body like a calm river. She could see how the violet eyes followed every little movement, from the uncertain twitch in her lower lip, to how her shoulders rose as her breathing increased. With a gentle motion, Trixie brushed away a lock of the mane that had fallen down on Moxie's face. And in an instant, their lips touched.

Moxie jolted backwards a little with first contact, but not enough to break the kiss. Trixie's lips were smooth and silky, easing over her own. She closed her orange sapphire eyes and returned the kiss. As their lips moved together in a passionate dance, the smell of sunflowers played in her nose. A set of hoofs ran over her mane, playing with it lustfully. Her heart swelled as the kiss grew in intensity.

After what seemed like minutes, Trixie broke the kiss and took hold of her, guiding her towards a red door further down the hallway. As soon as the door was closed behind them, the azure unicorn embraced Moxie in another heated kiss. But this time she guided her gently towards the bedroom while at the same time sliding the silken dress off her. Moxie slowly laid down on the bed, feeling the lips of her bedmate move from her mouth and down her body, giving a soft nibble before they moved further down.

As Trixie nibbled on the inside of her stifle, Moxie let out a short yelp. This made the unicorn stop and turn her eyes up towards the gimpy winged Pegasus' warm, flushed face. Trixie smiled reassuringly while putting a blanket over the noble. Then she slowly bit her in the same spot, never letting her eyes leave Moxie's, showing reassurance that it was up to her if she wanted this to continue.

Her breathing stopped. Trixie's gaze lingered on her, waiting for something. Struggling to keep her breaths in check, Moxie nodded slightly. The excitement of the situation ran through her veins like wild horses; no matter the taboo at home, she could not allow herself to stop now.

A wave of delight washed over her as Trixie's lips moved between her legs; a warm tongue sensually played over her most sensitive spot and sent a shrilling shiver up her spine. Unable to do anything other than to gasp for air, her body was sent into a bliss of ecstasy that continued through the night.

* * *

"Are you looking forward to tonight as much as I do, my dear?" Athaal whispered softly.

Moxie's eyes shot open as she snapped out of her vivid memory with an audible gasp. Scanning the room, she saw some of the mares' faces turn towards her in mild curiosity, while others in the room simply ignored the sound coming from her. At the far end she saw a line of ponies starting to make their way out of the temple, stopping by her father near the door to give congratulations. To her left, she saw her husband getting a few pats on his back from some of the elders. She was both glad and insulted by the fact that none of the guests came and congratulated her for _her_ marriage. Even if it wasn't her choice to marry, it would be nice to know that somepony cared for her wellbeing as well. Realizing that many of the ponies had left already, she began to wonder how long she had been stuck in her memory.

She turned to Athaal and whispered in return, "Of course I do, why you ask?"

"Because you're blushing like you do when someone nibbles on the base of your tail." He answered with a grin.

She felt the heat in her face grow in intensity, "A wife must be allowed to look forward to her first night with her husband." She retorted.

Athaal chuckled. "You won't have to wait for much longer." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Only replying with a singular nod, she returned to stare out in thin air. If she told him that she was dreaming of her night with another mare, he would become furious because doing so was against the law and deemed as taboo. Her mother had not told her husband or father that her first time was with a mare and not a stallion; neither would have accepted it and made every effort to banish her from the village.

"Come." Athaal said and began hauling her over towards her parents.

Moxie cringed as his grasp bored into her fur with no hint of tenderness, just raw strength. She struggled to get up on her hooves fast enough to avoid being dragged after him. The tug on her cannon grew in intensity and she had to clench her teeth together to not writhe in pain. Reaching her parents, he let go of his grip and put a hoof on her loin.

Athaal shot his chest forward addressing her father. "Mr. and Mrs. Fayha, thank you for giving us such a wonderful day. I will stay true to my oath and treat your daughter in the best way possible. May the last rays of the sun shine upon us on this night and grant us a foal with eyes as fierce as hers."

Ghalib nodded at them before he answered, "Your life has just begun, young ones. You have my blessing to leave. I will take care of the rest here."

This time Moxie made sure she was ready; once again his hoof grabbed hold of her and dragged her forward, giving no room for her to decide on her own. They made their way hastily through the back door of the temple and started moving up the hill towards the house granted to them by Athaal's parents as a wedding gift. Normally, the newly wedded couple would take a carriage to their new home at the end of the wedding, but their house was so close that it was more appropriate to walk.

The house rested on top of a hillside occupying a great yard with a flower garden one could take a walk through to calm the mind. The walls were made of stone with a thick white layer of paint on it; all the houses in this region had this basic design. If they didn't, the heat would reach unbearable levels. Unlike the other houses, this was made for a noble. Thus it had pillars standing in front of the entrance door and was much larger in general with more rooms and windows. The fence had been made with rare manticore-bushes. The leaves were red and they had orange flowers that created the form of a flowing manticore's mane. They grew so thick together that any vision through them was made impossible. At the front of the house, an elegant door was embedded into the wall, arching smoothly together with two slides made of tinted glass.

The moment they were inside, Moxie stopped and loosened herself from Athaal's strong grip. He stopped and turned quickly to look at her with a surprised expression drawn on his face.

"Wait." She said quickly. "I want to see where I'm supposed to live for the rest of my life; grant me that."

Athaal huffed, "Fine..." he answered impatiently.

Moxie smiled and began to walk through the house. She looked slightly behind her and saw that her husband had taken forth a chair and was waiting by the stairs leading up to what she assumed to be the bedroom. While Athaal had been here many times and had overseen the building of the house, this was the first time she was here. She had to admit, the work done here was first class. Each room had an elegant design with a combination of images of the sun and elegant swirls that represented the sun's rays. None of the rooms swayed far from the design and form of the others, and all had a pearl white color.

It wasn't long before she heard Athaal calling her name sharply. She stopped in the living room and looked out through the door centered in the middle of the wall. Another look over the rose garden yielded a sigh. She took a final gaze at her own reflection and saw eyes not like her own. The orange ones that stared back at her burned no fire, but only ashes of submission to a system as old as the land itself.

She shook her head and decided that her attempt to stall was one in futility. It would only succeed in making Athaal angrier. From what she had witnessed throughout the wedding, it was something she did not want. She made her way toward the stairs and greeted her husband with a soft kiss gently laid on his cheek.

"Your parents have given us a beautiful wedding gift. Remind me to thank them for it next time we see them." Moxie said with a smile.

"Sure," He said as he jumped up from the chair. "But come now, no need to wait any longer."

He grabbed hold of her once more and dragged her after him up the stairs. They traversed a long hallway riddled with entrances to other rooms until they reached the very end of it. He pushed open a huge set of doors, revealing a grand bedroom. In the middle of it stood a bed with silken sheets laid over it and light purple transparent curtains around it hung from the roof. Scattered around on the floor were huge sitting pillows along with a small group of tables set for breakfast or tea.

Athaal lead her over to the edge of the bed and began to undress her with hasty movements. As he attempted to take off her undergarments he created a rift in them. As if it did not matter, he continued the process of cleaning Moxie of all garments with no care. He flung her dress behind him, scattering it over the floor. She stood completely naked in front of him except the crown and head jewelry. He took them off her and placed them carefully on a nightstand next to the bed.

He lifted her onto the bed before he started undressing himself. At first it seemed like he was more careful with his own clothes, but then his eagerness took hold of him and he ripped them off. He crawled into the bed and placed a hoof on each side of Moxie, who lay on her back. As he leaned over her, he grinned; his eyes burned with anger as he looked down over her bare fur.

With a ferocious movement, he began kissing her on her throat and moved downwards. Each time his lips landed on her body, it sent a ripple through her very bones. There was no tenderness as he continued his path down her stomach, but only angry motions and senseless touch.

Moxie felt panic rise in her chest and quickly put a hoof on Athaal's head in an attempt to get his attention. He ignored her completely and continued his path. She then arched her back so she could get a better hold of him and pulled.

"What!" Athaal hissed as he was pulled away from her stifle.

"Please, dear, be careful." She asked, trying to keep the panic in her voice in check.

As if she had slapped him, his face changed from an angry mask to a confused visage. He leaned forward so their muzzles barely touched and his eyes gazed at her with uncertainty.

"What's wrong? I thought you were used to this." He asked with a deep voice and eyes peering at hers.

Feeling a stab of panic rise in her stomach, she stuttered. "I-I... no!"

"Then that trip to Canterlot?" He inquired.

"Well, yes, but it's different." Moxie said and squirmed under him, as if physically avoiding the next question.

"How exactly is it different?" He whispered with a still voice.

His hoofs rested on hers, pressing them down on the mattress and hindering any movement. She tried escaping the tight grip he held, but only succeeded in moving her lower body. The pressure on her hoofs increased, and his gaze did not move.

She felt her heart pound in her chest, "Athaal…" She said, hiding the fear in her voice. "Please let go, you're scaring me."

"How is it different?!" He bellowed at her.

"Please, it hurts!" The gimpy winged Pegasus pleaded with a whimper as her hoofs slowly grew numb.

She closed her eyes, fighting back her tears. Slowly the pressure on her hoofs gave away, allowing her to move. Feeling moisture, which was not her own, trickle down her chin, she slowly opened her eyes again; over her stood Athaal weeping audibly.

"How is it different…?" He said with a shaken voice. "I waited… was I not good enough for you? Did I do something wrong?" Athaal moved to the side and sat down next to her, gazing out in the thin air, tears flowing from his eyes. "I… only wanted…"

Moxie quickly skittered over to one of the corners in the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. Her eyes turned to her husband, gazing at him with curiosity painted over them. In front of her sat Athaal with his face buried in his hoofs, sobbing audibly.

She quickly wiped away the water from her face and pushed aside the strain of blue that hung down over her nose. She looked at his figure, moving in tact with the sobs. While she sat there, she could not help but wonder what this was about. He had no reason to cry.

"Athaal...?" She squeaked from under her blanket.

"I didn't mean to..." He answered.

Creeping closer, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I heard about your trip to Canterlot from your father, I heard you had been with some stallion there and that's why you aren't wearing your bows anymore." He said, turning his eyes at her.

"That gives you _no_ reason to do what you just did." She shrieked in retort.

Shaking his head, Athaal turned to look out the window. "No... nothing does. Your father told me about it yesterday, and I didn't get to confront you about it because of our stupid customs. Since that time I've been angry at you... and myself.

"I have wondered what happened in Canterlot. Wondered if I wasn't good enough for you. Is that why you turned to another stallion for your first time? And when I saw you meet up at our wedding with a lock of his mane in your own, it made me wonder if I did something wrong. Was it not enough that I abstained for you? It angered me… to see you come to our wedding like that." He said.

"No, it's not-" Moxie started.

"Then what?" He interrupted.

Moxie swallowed. If she told him about the night with Trixie, she ran the risk of him chasing her out from the town. But what she looked at now was not the angry stallion she saw at the wedding. In front of her sat a confused foal, wondering why everything had happened the way it did the day before his own wedding.

"It wasn't a stallion," she started while looking at Athaal, measuring every reaction from him. "It was a mare..."

His head shot up and stared at her perplexed. "A mare? Don't you know that...?"

Moxie nodded, "I know, and I'm telling you this to show you that what my father did was not anything of my doing." She swallowed. "I'm at your mercy with this information... you know what the punish-"

"I don't care..." He interjected, "I don't care that you did it with a mare, honestly, I'm glad..." He looked at her with a wry smile, "I love you, Moxie."

Her eyes shot up as she heard what he said. She sat still in her blanket, feeling an inner turmoil grow in her chest.

"I have always loved you, Moxie." He continued, not waiting for a response. "I have always admired how you handled yourself in our culture with that gimpy wing of yours. You faced every challenge head on. After I got the message from my parents that I was to marry you, I saw it as a blessing. But I knew I would never measure up to how I viewed you. I tried to protect you in my own clumsy way, but I couldn't. Any attempt I did on that just wounded up making me look like an insecure dolt."

He clenched his teeth together hard enough that she heard them crack. "And when your father came to me yesterday..." He paused and looked at her with rivers running from his eyes. "I felt like I had failed...failed my family, failed you, and failed your father. And worst of all, I let that rage lead my actions on our wedding day with harsh and brutal actions against you... and now I managed to hurt you."

Moxie stared in bewilderment at him. Not once had she considered his feelings from her actions. It saddened her to see him hurt like this, while at the same time the marks on her hoofs reminded her what happened mere minutes ago. But to see him ignore one of the biggest taboos in their culture surprised her; it put him in a new light. Her mother had said they chose Athaal for a reason...perhaps a life with him wasn't as unthinkable as she thought.

"But..." She started, "what about all those servants you had sent to your place to practice on?" She asked with a curious expression.

He shook his head, "I didn't do anything with them; I wanted to save myself for you."

She slowly slid closer to him, "You mean...?" she asked carefully.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm a virgin, as I thought you would be as well."

She took a deep breath. The stallions that were chosen to marry were expected to practice on servants so they would be ready for their wedding night and know proper procedure. For Athaal to abstain for the two months before the marriage which he had servants around him that would listen to his every command was something she hadn't heard a stallion do before; most would jump on any opportunity they got. She smiled softly and placed herself right next to him, she brushed away some of the mane that had fallen over his face.

"It wasn't my intention for anything to happen on that trip, Athaal. I just wanted to explore the world before I married, and the mare I met there swept me off my hooves." She said carefully.

"I told you... I don't care about that." Athaal quickly responded.

She gently kissed him on the lips and said. "Let us start anew."

He gazed at her with a perplexed stare. "Really? Even after…?"

"Yes... even after that, if we had been able to talk before the wedding none of this would have happened." She said with a quick nod.

He smiled wryly and leaned forward to kiss her, but she scooted backwards and shrugged.

"There's something else I want as well." She said hastily as she saw the confused face Athaal gave her.

"Name it, anything to make it up to you." He responded.

"First of all, what has happened till now is the past, my trip to Canterlot never happened, and this just now... never occurred." She paused and took a deep breath. "I also want real wedding vows instead of the same scripted sentences everyone else does."

"Okay, as you wish." He said without missing a breath.

A relieved breath escaped her lips. "I'll start then." She closed her eyes while thinking about what she would say. It did not take long before she opened them again and turned to Athaal. "Through my life, I have been a victim to our social customs, my parents even stripped me of my born name, Ma'isah, because a noble's name could not be with one such as me. Since I was young I have been taught how to be a good wife for you. But not once have I been taught how to love you, and I have never known what it's like. Tonight you showed me through actions and words what love can do, both good and bad. It is a strong emotion, no doubt, and I have yet to feel it. But tonight I have realized that you are the one I want to love. I may be expected to be your wife in a diligent manner, but this does not have anything to do with what I want." She paused and leaned forward, placing her forehead to his. "And I want to be your wife, Athaal, both in good and bad days."

"Ma'isah... that's your born name?" Athaal asked carefully.

She nodded quickly, "Yes, but please, continue to call me Moxie; it would feel weird if you stopped doing it now."

He smiled at her, "I think both names are beautiful..." Athaal said dreamingly, his gaze and his smile soft and warm. Then he straightened his posture, his eyes alert again and focused onto hers. "I have nothing to promise you, Moxie, because I can't. I don't know how to be a good husband, nor do I wish to have it taught to me. I want to learn it by being with you. I started off badly, one might say, but I will use the remainder of our days to make that up to you. My actions will always be with the thought of both of us, not only me. The one thing I will stay true to is you, Moxie. I have always, and will forever love you. And if needed, I would go to the ends of Saddle-Arabia for you"

"Thank you." She said before kissing him softly on the lips.

He returned her approach. His movements were gentle and careful, and not once did he touch her harshly. He placed her on her back with such effort that no sound was made; he placed himself over her once more and gazed down upon her. His eyes shimmered with lust, but not as they did last time; his eyes showed tenderness and not anger.

As his lips touched hers, a tingle ran down her spine, they were softer than she had imagined, just perfect. Lying there in his warm embrace, she lost track of time. For all she cared, the world stood still. The heat that was building in her chest spread to every corner of her body while she felt him explore every inch of her. Her breathing shortened and her chest rose in rhythm with her hastened breath.

He moved his lips down her neck to her throat latch and slowly made his way down her body. Each kiss he placed on his way was like a healing touch, gentle and soothing, as if he wanted to mend anything that ailed her. As he moved to her nether regions, she let go of a surprised gasp.

Shortly after he settled himself over her and asked, "Are you ready?" in a voice soft as the silken sheets they lay on.

She looked down and nodded, "Be gentle, technically speaking I'm still a virgin in regards of stallions."

She turned her body around; arching her flank up towards his hips, she let her braided tail fall to the side, revealing her inner thighs. He placed his hoofs on her hips and pressed into her. She let go of a gasp as he started to thrust carefully in her with his full length, filling her up completely. Each time their hips met, her body released a wave of pleasure, sending her back and forth into euphoria. For her, time stood still as she succumbed to ecstasy as well as her husband's warm and caring embrace. It did not take long before Athaal let out a loud groan and pushed deep into her. She felt his seed fill her, slowly followed by his member shrinking inside of her.

Athaal exited her completely and lay down next to her, gasping for air with a smile upon his lips. He turned to her and stroked her cheek softly with his hoof before he moved closer, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

Time passed slowly as the newly wedded couple laid next to each other. The opened doors allowed the desert wind to sway over them, gently hugging them in its cold grasp. Moxie shuddered and placed herself closer to Athaal, seeking his comforting warmth. He smiled at her and laid a blanket around them before he nuzzled her neck. Letting go of a giggle she returned the kiss and rested her head on his strong neck. No words were spoken between them for the rest of the night; the comfortable silence said more for them than any words ever could.

* * *

Moxie was awoken by a ray of light that breached through the tinted windows on the wall over the bed she lay on. In the corner of her eye, she saw an azure figure sitting on the edge of the bed picking up a gown from the floor. Moxie rose up on her forearm and tried fending off the sun with the other. Her movements caused just enough sound for the figure's ears to perk up and its head to turn.

"Ah, you're up." Trixie noted.

Moxie responded with a nod, unable to comprehend the foreign words in the new situation she was in. She shifted her hoof down and felt the insides of her stifle, the mark left on her from last night burned slightly and emitted warmth. Her face flushed in an intense red color as she thought back on what had happened. Her heart quickly raced as panic started to rise. What would she say at home? She wasn't pure anymore for her wedding in a few weeks.

"How cute, you're embarrassed over what happened last night, aren't you?" Trixie asked with a grin drawn over her lips.

"I..." Moxie stopped as she noted the slur in her voice and settled with another nod.

Trixie leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, she slid her tongue inside of the noble's mouth before splitting their lips apart shortly after. A faint shade of red emerged in her cheeks and she moved her mouth up to the brown pegasus' ears.

"Thank you for last night, it was lovely. Trixie will not forget you." She said before making her way to the door. "The room is paid for out the day, stay as long as you see fit."

Seeing the unicorn opening the door, Moxie felt panic rise. "Wait!" she shouted.

Trixie halted in the doorway and turned her head. "Hmm? What is it?"

Her whole body stirred while she saw the violet gems looking back at her. She swallowed sharply and asked. "I... what do I now?"

"What do you mean?" Trixie retorted, "You go on with your life as normal."

She shook her head, "No... I mean... I have never _done_ this before." She took a blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself, "And... I can't go home, not now."

Trixie raised an eyebrow at her, "You can't go home?" She asked.

"No, home it is taboo to do... _that_ with another mare, I won't be allowed to come home." She said hastily while feeling her body shake in panic as a tear trickled down her chin.

Trixie sighed and closed the door. She headed towards a small dresser and embraced a pair of scissors in a white hue. "That's how it is then? Your home..." She said with an absent voice.

In a swift motion Trixie cut of a strain of her tail and lifted it up to Moxie's mane, as carefully as she could, the magician attached the blue hair and rested it behind the noble's ear. Placing the scissors down, she smiled.

"Don't ever let anypony tell you what you can and cannot do." She began, "We did what we did, there's no denying it. But most importantly, you could have stopped me at any time you wished. You wanted this in the end, and so did I. You shouldn't be ashamed of it, and you shouldn't let anypony judge you for it.

"You may choose to bear it as a burden, but you may also take it with you as an experience in life." Trixie leaned forward so their muzzles touched, "Trixie knows you won't let this hold you back, for she can see it in your eyes. They burn like fire and a will to strive on that will not wither anytime soon."

Trixie made her way to the door once more and opened the door before she turned and said. "Keep that lock of hair on you as a reminder that nothing ever goes as planned, but it is what we chose to do with it that makes us who we are. Keep the fire in your heart, my dearest, and if you wish, seek Trixie out next time you are in Canterlot."

Before Moxie could answer, the door shut behind Trixie with a loud thud, leaving the Pegasus behind, left only with words and a lock of blue hair.

* * *

Moxie silently snuck out of the bed and put on a silken robe hanging from the wall. Behind her came short snores from Athaal, she leaned over and stroked strains of hair away from his face. In this state he seemed so calm. It reminded her about how he was when they were little: gentle and kind. She carefully placed a kiss on his forehead and made her way down the stairs and towards the garden.

The glass doors in the living room slid open without a sound, and shut just as easily. Outside it smelled of roses and green leaves. The night's wind gusts nipped cold in her fur, just enough to send a shiver of delight throughout her body. At the far end of the labyrinth of rose bushes was an ivory balcony overlooking Saddle-Arabia. Packing the silken robe tighter around herself, she made way to it.

Looking over the town, she saw a few bright windows turn dark. The town was falling asleep along with the desert. Only the guardhouses and a few bars still had a buzzing life within them. Even so, they barely interrupted the silence of the night. From afar she heard the chilling cry of a dunewolf echoing over the barren land before fading into nothing.

Gazing out past the town and over the sandy backs of the desert, she untied the lock of blue hair in her mane and held it in front of her. She tightened her grip as the wind threatened to take the light blue strands with it.

Moxie smiled, "I finally understand what you meant, Trixie." She said loudly out into the thin air. "If I had not met you, I would have followed the rules of this culture like a mindless cult member. It was something in what you said, and you're right. It is not the problems we face that define us, but how we face them."

As the next gust ran past her, she let go of the blue strands in her hoof and watched them fly away like leaf in the wind. Her final reminder of her past life faded into the night.

"This is my way, Trixie... I will make the best of the life that has been given to me, and who knows, it might be just perfect after some time, I will never know unless I try. I hope that we meet again one day under different circumstances, but till then, you will be part of the desert along with my husband and me." She said as a smile split upon her lips.

A set of hoofs embraced her from behind quickly followed by a pair of lips nuzzling the groove of her neck. She let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion, but quickly regained her composure. She turned her eyes slightly and met Athaal's green gaze. Her head rested on top of his while she ran a hoof through his mane. They stood like that doing nothing for a good while. Neither cared for the time or how long they stood there. It was only them and the sounds of the night.

"Who were you talking to?" Athaal said, interrupting the silence between them.

Moxie smiled, "Just somepony who helped me realize something important." she responded.

"Someone I know?" He inquired in a light tone.

Shaking her head, she answered. "No... but perhaps you will meet her one day, but for now she's a faded touch of blue floating in the desert."

"A faded touch of blue? I'm not sure I understand..." He said with a look that could only akin to complete confusion.

Moxie rolled her eyes and giggled lightly, "Nevermind, you will understand in time." She said before she took a hold of his hoof and lead him back inside. "Let it be, come now, let's go back to bed."

An even more confused look appeared on his face, but he instantly shrugged it off and followed her through the rose garden.

_This is my life..._ She thought as she closed the door behind them and kissed Athaal softly on the lips._And I think I will be happy here._


End file.
